The Fundraiser
by Little Red1
Summary: Er....Just some happy little Mulder/Scully love. I just had to right some happy "in the past fic" after whats been happening on the show ::sobs::


Title: Why Hockey is the Best Sport on Earth (change this title, it SUCKS)  
Author: Atalanta de Lioncourt  
E-mail address: JediGurl1@aol.com  
Spoilers: this is spoiler free  
Keywords: MSR, Humor (hopefully)  
Archive: Anywhere...ask first  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are playing hockey for an FBI fund raiser.  
Disclaimer: Yes, Mr. Carter, I promise to return them in one piece, but only after I have a little fun with them. And no, I'm not making any profit off of this.  
Authors Ramblings: Hi!! Wow, someone is reading my story...incredible! So maybe the Hoover building doesn't have a gym, but I say it does...so there.  
  
Please send feedback : ) I live off it. Flames will be used to keep my house warm : )  
  
This story is dedicated to my own personal B.J. Hunnicutt...thanks for being my beta-reader, even if you were forced in to it. Lakka, what would I do with out you? Nobody would listen to my random West Wing trivia or tell me I look like Scully when I think it's all a big delusion. BFF~Chloe, Scully, Tk/Ken/Davis (we just don't know yet!),Al Calavicci....  
She of many random tittles!  
  
  
FBI Building Gym  
May 1, 2000  
2:18  
Special Agent Dana Scully and her partner Fox Mulder were not the types that participated in the special picnics and parties organized for the employees. Somehow they had gotten suckered into attending this one, a fund raiser floor-hockey game. Two agents from each department were chosen to play; it was just her luck that herself and Mulder were the only ones in the X-files division. She blew a piece of hair away that had fallen over her eye. God, she hated having to put it in a ponytail. But Mulder had ushered her in to the gym before she had had a chance to secure the loose pieces with clips.   
  
I guess this game has some advantages, she thought to herself. It's not everyday you get to see a few Assistant Directors bowl people over. Anyway, she was particularly enjoying the wonderful insults Mulder was throwing at all the other players. It was just like him to take the position of goalie.  
  
"Bring it on! Sure, you think you can take me? I don't think so. I am THE man!!"  
  
"Hey Mulder," Scully looked back at her extremely modest partner. "You wouldn't be doing so well if you didn't have me playing defense for you!" She winked at him. So the game was kinda fun. Even the Lone Gunmen had shown up and planted themselves in the bleachers. Frohike even had a little "Go Agent Scully" flag, which he waved wildly whenever the puck came with in 3 feet of her.   
  
At half time Mulder sauntered over to join her at the water cooler set up in the corner of the gym. "So how do you think the game's going so far?"   
  
"Pretty good, it's a rare sight to see Skinner slide head-first in to a goal, arms flailing, right in to you!" She laughed at him, and took a sip of her water.  
  
"Well, I'm a little jealous, you seem to have your own personal fan club over there." Mulder pointed over to where the Lone Gunmen were sitting; Frohike waved his little flag at her, and Langly picked up a camcorder. "Smile, you two!" He directed the camera at them. "And Mulder, face her a little more, like you're saying something really important."  
  
"What are you doing with that thing?" Mulder asked him.  
  
"Nothing really, just some documentary for the Fox network or something." He smiled at them and kept shooting.   
  
"Okay everyone, two minutes till the second half!" The ref's voice came booming over the speaker system set up in the gym.  
  
"Well Mulder, I think this is our cue to go traveling back to the field."  
  
"Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.  
  
"We shall." Scully answered completely straight faced as she poured her remaining water on his head, and ran back on to the floor.  
  
"Get back here woman!" Mulder called after her. Wiping his hair out of his face, he followed her on the floor and the game started again.  
  
When Dana Scully was some where she really didn't want to be her mind ended up wandering, this happened to be one of those times. God, she thought to herself. Mulder is once again goalie, and I, as usual, take center defense. It's always like this for the two of us. I, defending Mulder from the danger he brings on to himself. It almost seems like I've spent the last 6 and a half years of my life playing this position. It was not included in my job description. Once in a while, I get around to asking myself exactly what it is that keeps me here, by Mulders side (or at least 3 steps behind him) gun in hand, ready to give my life for him.   
  
That's the problem, these musings sneak up on me at the most inconvenient times. Like in the middle of a fund raiser hockey game. So when Mulder comes up to congratulate himself in front of me at the end of this game, and while the Lone Gunmen are filming for whatever reason they are, maybe, just maybe, I'll ask Mulder if he wants to go get ice cream. Scullys inner voice was singsong-like; the words went up and down up and down.   
  
It was then the puck slammed into the back of her head.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
May 3, 2000  
1:15 pm  
  
Scully woke up with a scream, yes a girly scream. Not because she was in a hospital with a splitting headache and new stitches in the back of her scalp. But because Frohike was leaning in her face and waggling one of those stupid Vermont Teddy Bears that were always being advertised. The thing even had a matching "Feel Better Agent Scully" flag. When did he have time to pick that up? How long had she been out of it? "Where's Agent.."  
  
"Auhhh, auhhh," Byers was now by her bedside. "The docter said you shouldn't talk."   
  
"But where is Mulder?" She didn't care what the docter had to say. Scully tried to pull herself up but became instantly dizzy, and layed down again.  
  
"See, nobody ever listens to us," said Langly, shaking his head. He now had joined the other two and was leaning over her as well, eating some foul looking substance with chopsticks. "Just lay there, Mulder went out to get those two some lunch." He nodded his head toward Byers and Frohike. "You two have no taste in food." He mouthed around his chopsticks and shoveled some more goop into his mouth.   
  
Suddenly Mulder appeared in the doorway, carrying a box of pizza with a soda bottle balancing precariously on top. "Knock, Knock!" He called into the room.   
"Mulder!" Scully almost got up to hug him, then hoped she hadn't sounded to eager to see him. "Thank God, you can save me from these three."  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty, glad to see you could join the living, not that any of us have lives that is." Mulder smiled one of his charming, kinda dimwitted looking half smiles at her, and swung around from the door, dropping the pizza on the table and plopping himself down on the side of the bed.   
  
Scully smiled up at him, he looked soooo cute. Then she stopped herself, whoa, where did that come from? Who just made me fourteen again? "Oh Mulder, can you tell me what exactly happend here? Last thing I remember I was pouring water on your head." She giggled...giggled?  
  
"Well, my little Squirrel, I believe, God had it in for you after you so rudely dumped that water on my head. Not many minutes afterward, someone, who might I mention is at this very moment sitting in the waiting room afraid to face you, slammed a hockey puck in to the back of your lovely head." He smiled at her again and Scully had to hold back the irristable urge to brush the hair that fell over his eye away. Aw hell, she did it anyway. Frohike choked on pizza and Langly laughed around his chopsticks, which seemed to have melded in to his mouth.   
  
Mulder got up off the bed, gently squeezing Scullys hand. He walked to the door and leaned out. "Hey Skinman, why don't you come say hello?" Mulder looked back and winked at Scully.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Came a distressed call from the bench outside the hospital room.   
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who goes knocking out my agents with hockey pucks..." Before Mulder could finish Skinner had walked into the room, lightly smacking Mulder upside the head as he passed him.  
  
"Agent Scully, how are you?"  
  
"Pretty good, considering I've gone through much worse." She reached her hand up and brushed past her old scar and gently touched the new one. The back of her neck was becoming a museum.   
  
"Yes, well, I'm very sorry. It should've been Mulder." He smirked toward the direction where Mulder was standing.   
  
"Well guys," Byers spoke up, "I think we must be going, in case any of you forgot we do have a newspaper and people do read it."  
  
"Who?" Scully couldn't help herself. Skinner, who seemed to have picked up a new habit of smirking, threw one toward them this time, and even Mulder (who actually did read their paper) had to laugh.   
  
"Okay, enough verbal torture from you people for one day, The Lone Gunmen has plenty of dedicated readers. Let's leave these three alone." Frohike stuck his tounge out at them as he finished his sentence, then the three of them left.  
  
"Actually, I need to be going too. So Agent Scully, feel better. Mulder you take care of her. I'll see you both on Monday, you can have tomorrow off for good behavior."  
With that Skinner whisked out the door, giving a final nod toward Mulder and Scully.  
  
"So Scully, the doctor told me you were free to go whenever you felt like it, just you know, keep yourself in check, the regular. Shall we blow this popsicle stand?" Mulder smiled down at her.  
  
"Yeah, lets go, I can't wait to see my apartment. You wait here, I'll go change." Scully got up and made her way to the bathroom. Seeing Mulder sometimes had a wonderfully healing effect on her.  
  
"So, um, Scully, whaddya say to us getting some ice cream on the way back to your place?" Mulder asked her when she came out of the bathroom. She looked up at him, His eyes were so green.   
  
" Love to, Mulder." Scully answered quietly, and she slipped her hand in to his.  
  
  
THE END!!! *^.^*  
Oh boy, oh boy...you got through it!! Well, I hope you liked. Be a wonderful responsible person and review for me ::grins:: Remember, flames will be given to Dilly-sama (Escaflowne)  
in pretty red boxes with red bows on top (incase he desides he wants to put them in his  
hair ::evil cackles follow::) Bai bai!! 


End file.
